


little wonders

by callunavulgari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could have lived in a shitty New York apartment with a ginormous scarf collection and a triad of mangy strays, the easel in the corner of the room untouched because your art spread its way across the floor, ceilings, and walls like a galaxy, a nebula of charcoal and red paint, constellations of texture and life. You would have liked that, you think, making things instead of being a puppet to the voices in your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr meme! pinkuwapinku asked for Rachel/Percy, wonder.

You wonder often how it would have turned out had things gone differently—had you not become the Oracle of Delphi. You wonder if you would have met someone, if things could have blossomed between you and that cute girl in history class that was doing her level best to have you questioning your sexuality. Maybe you would have been a doctor or a scientist, even though every fiber of your screamed _artistpaintersculpter._

You could have lived in a shitty New York apartment with a ginormous scarf collection and a triad of mangy strays, the easel in the corner of the room untouched because your art spread it’s way across the floor, ceilings, and walls like a galaxy, a nebula of charcoal and red paint, constellations of texture and life.

You would have liked that, you think, _making_ things instead of being a puppet to the voices in your head.

Sometimes, when your skull is quiet and the day is gray with bloated rain clouds, you even wonder if you could have, in just one of the infinite possible worlds, ended up with Percy. He would have been good to you, you think. He would have bitched about your art supplies and fought with your dad, but you think that he also would have been content to sit with you on the couch when you were sick and paint your toenails while you made fun of bad television together.

Being the Oracle of Delphi is a lonely thing, but even if it had never happened, you see the way that Percy looks at Annabeth, adoration in his eyes, and realize that in all the worlds, you would have never stood a chance.


End file.
